


Unexplored Avenues

by BlackenedThorne (BlueThorne)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/pseuds/BlackenedThorne
Summary: Credo has some troubles with his demon form, but Nero has no troubles with it at all.





	Unexplored Avenues

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble from Tumblr that I never posted here since it was similar to the other Credo/Nero drabble I wrote as a warm-up. I'm predictable. But I guess we're moving everything now just to be safe because being fucky on Tumblr is now illegal.  
> Sort of. Maybe. Idk we'll see.

The demon screamed in its final moments, writhing under the grip of my taloned foot as I twisted my spear through its gut. I needed to make sure that it suffered, and I hoped its brethren could hear its agony. That way they would know the consequences of harming what was mine.

The bastard needed to die slow and painful by my hand.

“Credo, it’s dead,” Nero said at my back. He sounded far too calm for someone I’d seen with a horrific, bloody gash through his throat moments before. “You can stop now.”

Turning, I found him looking up at me, his exposed neck still glossy with blood. The wound was sealed, though, new pink skin still mending. I released my spear so I could reach for his throat, but the sight of my own hand stopped me.

I hadn’t felt myself take on my demon form, hadn’t even thought about my clawed feet or the sudden gap in height between Nero and myself. The transformation was usually agonizing. My bones seemed to split and shatter. The wing ripped from my back. The whole process was over in seconds, but I felt every part shift in that span of time. This time, I hadn’t felt a thing. Seeing Nero wounded had stripped me of my humanity and reason in an instant.

I reached for my human form once again, wanting to be back in my more comfortable skin, even if it was the fake one. As the light began to burn and blur the air around me, Nero’s clawed hand latched onto my own. “Wait, not yet,” he said. His eyes seemed to glow the same fiery blue as his arm. With a firm yet careful grip, he pulled my hand to his neck. “I’m fine, and you’re not going to hurt me.”

I wished I could believe that as strongly as he did. My fingertips brushed along his healing skin and the slick blood that remained there. The desire to taste it left me sick, but I felt certain that it tasted more intoxicating than any wine.

“I’m not fragile,” Nero continued. “I would have been alright on my own, but I guess I appreciate the help.”

He would not have been fine. He’d been choking on his own blood in search for air. I’d seen it. I’d watched him suffering. I could not allow it to happen again.

“Hey!” he huffed as I scooped him up to cradle in my shielded arm. Dipping my head, I nuzzled my face against his neck to smell his blood and feel his drumming pulse. “Hey,” he said again, his tone softer. “Are you okay? You’re being so quiet.”

“Please be careful.” Because my mouth did not speak, my voice seemed to echo from my form.

Nero’s breath hitched oddly, and his voice was thin for a moment. Strange. “I know. I know. You’re always such a nag.”

I liked to hear him speak, liked the way his throat vibrated against my lips with each word. As I nuzzled his neck again, a deep, thrumming sound echoed from me like a purr. A shiver tore through him. There was something thrilling about that. “Nero,” I called for reasons I couldn’t fathom.

His breath caught again, a fragment of a moan slipping through. As realization slapped me in the face, I jolted back to find his eyes heavy with lust. He couldn’t have been turned on. Absolutely not.

Not when I was in that form.

“No, come back,” he said as his claws slipped up to my cheek. “I liked that.”

“You can’t possibly be having such… thoughts when I’m like this.”

A few blinks brought the usual annoyance back to his face. “Credo, are you kidding me? Do you know how bad I want you to fuck me like this? Well, not by the demon corpse - that would be weird - but have you seen yourself?”

I had. When I’d imagined myself an angel, I’d taken pride in the form, but the reality removed any shine from the image. I was a demon, a creature of destruction. I was not, under any circumstances, something to have inappropriate thoughts about. “Nero,” I began in my usual scolding tone. He crossed his arms as always, waiting for the lecture. “That’s not something… You can’t… I’m…”

With a sigh, he crossed his legs. He seemed to be treating my arm like a hammock. I was starting to consider the merits of dropping him. “Look, I’m not going to tell you that you have to,” he said. “But here’s the thing.” His hands smacked to both sides of my face and forced me to look him in the eye. Despite his firm expression, a blush began to bleed into his cheeks. “I have jacked off so many times thinking about you pinning me down with those bird feet of yours-”

“Bird feet?” I grumbled. That really should have been the least of my concerns.

“-or binding me with that tail.” As he chewed the corner of his lower lip, his eyes took on that desperate gloss again. “And damn, Credo, I bet you’re big, and I bet you fuck hard.”

I dropped him, and he hit the ground with a yelp of offense. “Go take a cold shower,” I said before snapping my form back to my human state. The pain was quick and nowhere near as troublesome as having to deal with the knowledge of Nero’s fantasies.

The worst of it was knowing that if I hadn’t changed back, that low, lustful voice of his might have convinced me to carry them out.

“You’re so cruel,” he whined, still splayed out in the grass. “Are you telling me you don’t have to keep from Triggering when we have sex? I do. It’s a lot of work, you know.”

Of course, I knew. In the heated rhythm of sex, as I lost my mind to pleasure and hearing every desperate sound I could draw from him, my demon form ate away at the back of my mind, begging to take over, begging to show Nero true strength and power.

I often came down from orgasm more stressed than before.

Hearing that Nero dealt with the same issue was almost comforting, or it would have been had he not wanted to explore such avenues. “You don’t know what I could do in that form,” I sighed. “It’s dangerous.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” he said. “You would never give me more than I could handle. You would stop if I asked. I know you, Credo.” Reaching up his demon hand, he wiggled his fingers, asking to be helped up. I obliged him, taking his hand in mine and yanking him to his feet. His stumble was so fake that I wished my reflexes hadn’t been quick enough to catch him. As things were, he fell against my chest, his nose squishing with mine. He was grinning like the devil. “And don’t act like you don’t love when I use my Bringer to jerk you off, so who’s the real heathen here?”

“Still you,” I snarled.

Yet, when he pressed a kiss to my lips, I couldn’t help but return it. Every kiss with Nero was like fire. He was demanding, all passion and insistence. The taste of blood stained his lips, just as intoxicating as I’d imagined it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to actually write them fucking one of these days, I swear.


End file.
